Vargho
Basic Info Name: Vargho Age: 31 Class: Paladin (Blackguard) Race: '''Dragonborn '''Alignment: Unaligned Deity: Aurom Played By: Jordan Character Stats *'Strength:' 18 *'Constitution:' 15 *'Dexterity:' 11 *'Intelligence:' 10 *'Wisdom:' 10 *'Charisma:' 17 Biography Vargho was hatched from an unusually white egg, and came into the world to only know his father. His mother had been ill and passed moments before his birth. When he emerged, his scales were a greyish color unlike either of his parents, his father being a deep red and mothe was a goldish hue. Perhaps because of the loss of his mother and that he was so unlike his parents, his father would refuse to coddle him growing up. He would still go to great lengths to protect his son, but refused to give him much reprieve. He would be trained in the use of a sword and shield like his father, a paladin for Bahamut. As the years passed, his father's scales grew paler and became scarred, and Vargho's began to shine a bright white. When Vargho was 16 his father fell very ill. Vargho was told that he must also take the sword to devote his life to the gods, as this was the proper way to keep his life on a straight path. With that Vargho was left completely alone for the first time, having never known a clan or mother, relying only on his father in their travels. And so he began to travel on his own, protecting those in need as his father had taught, because despite his harshness, Vargho's father had taught him well. Or so it had seemed. As he traveled from town to town he noticed himself growing restless, his confrontations growing more cruel. He was able to remain calm until his blade struck blood, losing control of himself in the heat of battle. His vendettas came in trying to maintain order, punshing those who would stray from it. And with each incident that occurred, he knew that he was doing wrong by Bahamut. He would eventually come to a small town of Leybarrow. There he was investigating a small cult that had been practicing at raising the dead. Vargho was ready toconfront them when he was joined by a human claiming to be a paladin. However when they went to battle, Vargho saw a force that did not seem to fit a paladin's methods. When it was finished he would speak to the human who called himself Korsbane, and learn of an ancient god that had passed long ago. Aurom's teachings were that death would not be fought, that we are all part of a greater cycle. He took to learning from Korsbane about becoming a blackguard. In part Vargho was genuinely interested, but inside of him he saw a new means of not only accepting his rage, but channeling it into something great. It was to be his saving grace, not to follow the teachings as strictly, but as an excuse for how brutal he had become. With that he was able to quell his rage until he saw fit to release it. He desired to still protect people as he had before, but now would do so more at the tip of his blade than with the might of his shield. Adventures Affiliations Category:Played Characters